


Aloe-v You Vera Much

by Onlymostydead



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sunburn, Trans Male Character, implied/referenced canonical temporary character death, playful banter, trans Wally west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Roy and Wally go to the beach, and Wally gets fried. Roy told him that wasn't enough sunscreen, but did he listen?





	Aloe-v You Vera Much

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a little tumblr prompt? Yeah.

"I told you that you needed more sunscreen." Roy grumbled, keeping his eyes on the road and not on his bright red boyfriend.

"I thought I used enough!" Wally said for what had to be the sixth time now.

Roy could feel how he was pouting, even though he wasn't looking at him. "I mean, there's a first time for everything."

"Roy." Wally's voice was flat. "I have been sunburned hundreds of times. What do you-"

"First time you've gotten fully sunburned. You know, shirtless?" He clarified, glancing over at his boyfriend.

Wally had gone from a confused grown to a full on grin. Roy loved looking at that smile, the way it seemed to stretch from ear to ear.

"I mean, it's the first time going to the beach shirtless period." Wally agreed, and Roy could hear the smile in his voice. "And I don't think anyone stared at the scars too bad. Did they?"

Roy shook his head. "No one was looking at your scars."

"Except that kid who asked me about them." Wally corrected.

"When was that?" He raised an eyebrow.

He didn't remember any kids asking him about it, and he definitely would have remembered something like that. Wally, for all his flirting and big tough guy act, was the most insecure motherfucker Roy had ever met, which was saying something. Having gotten top surgery last fall had been a huge deal for him, and he was excited to go shirtless, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about it. Roy was prepared to challenge anyone who had a problem with it.  
Not that Wally needed him to, of course. In fact, he'd probably rather he not cause a scene. Just like his uncle - or actually, all of the flashes - he'd prefer to settle things in a less confrontational way.

"You went to the car to get your towel, remember? It was just the kid with the shark swim shirt." Wally started to ramble. "He just asked me were I got them. He didn't know, he was just a kid."

"And what did you say?"

"I had to have surgery to fix a problem I had." Wally shrugged. "It's true enough to be true, but lying enough to not tell a kid I got my boobs cut off."

Roy snorted. "Yeah, that'd be a problem."

Stopping at the red light, Roy looked over at Wally as he nodded. He really was bright, lobster red all over. It was bad; only his freckles survived without turning the color of a fire truck.

"You know what else is a problem?" Wally asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"What?"

"How fucking sunburned I am." He stated, crossing his arms, then wincing. "It hurts to move."

Roy grimaced. "That's rough. Do you know if we have any aloe at the apartment?"

Wally stared up at the roof of the car as if that would help him remember. Absently, he began tapping his fingers against his thigh, where his swim trunks covered, of course. Everything else was painful to look at, let alone touch.

"Even if we do, I don't think we have enough." He finally decided. "We'll have to get some on the way."

Roy nodded. "Sounds good."

It wasn't long until they were turning into the Walmart parking lot, and Roy was trying to find a parking spot.

"Quick, everyone to Walmart?" Wally chuckled. "Seems like everyone in the city is here."

Roy shrugged. "Yeah... Hold up, I think I see a spot."

"That is not a spot." Wally corrected. "That is a tiny gap between two spots - do not park there Roy Harper!"

Roy went for the parking spot anyway, lining himself up...

"Do not!" Wally insisted. "Will we even be able to get out of the car?"

"Of course," Roy said. 

Their little convertible was tiny. Roy swore the only way it could be smaller is if it was a fucking smart car; but it worked, and it was inconspicuous.

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Like last time, or through the doors?"

"Through the doors, quit your bitching." Roy said, pulling fully into the spot and putting the car in park. "Just be careful."

Wally sighed, and very gingerly climbed out of the car. They both could get out through their doors, Roy was proud to say; though there was pretty much no room. Last time they had the top down and they had just climbed out.

"Got your wallet?" Wally asked, adjusting the towel over his shoulders.

He still hadn't put a shirt on, since a towel draped over him sounded more bearable on his skin than his actual clothes.

Roy nodded. "Yup. Come on."

Roy started walking, but he still stayed back. "Roy, I'm not wearing a shirt. Will that be weird?" 

"Wally." Roy sighed. "It's fucking Walmart. Have you seen the people there? They will not give one single shit if you're wearing a shirt or not."

"Yeah but-"

"And it's a hundred fucking degrees outside; no one cares." He added.

Hesitantly, Wally nodded. "Okay, okay. Let's just get the aloe."

***

Despite Wally's anxiety and his want to just get through the store super fast, they got the aloe vera at the rate of normal people. Climbing back into the car was a little easier this time, since the cars on either side had left and the ones who had driven in parked a little farther, but it was still a squeeze.

"Alright," Wally exhaled, fixing his seatbelt so there was towel between it and his skin. "Let's just get back to the apartment; it's been a long day."

Roy nodded, tossing the bottle into the cup holder. "Yep."

"Do you think that elderly couple was staring at us? We were holding hands." Wally blurted, tapping his fingers again.

"Nope." Roy answered quickly. "Wally, we're not in Nebraska anymore, being gay is pretty normal here."

"Yeah..." 

Even though Roy wasn't looking he could tell Wally was biting his lip. "Stop that. Everything is fine, Walls."

"I know." He sighed, slumping down in his seat. "Let's just get back."

"Working on it." Roy turned the key in the ignition, and the car sputtered to life.

"We've gotta get that checked out, Roy." Wally insisted for the seventeenth time this week. "Jason may be your best friend, and he may have 'fixed it,' but I'm pretty sure the car's not supposed to make that noise."

"Yeah, yeah." Roy had to agree. "I'll get him to work on it on sometime this week, okay? It's not like you ride in this thing super often, though."

"Yeah, but I want you to be safe." Wally said. "And how dumb of away to die is that? Get blown up by your own car?"

Roy laughed. "I'd say it's an eight out of ten on the 'dumb ways to die' scale."

Wally hummed. "I'd put it at a nine."

"But you've gotta think," Roy was still shaking his head. "Blown up by my own arrows would be way dumber."

"No, because then you would have died on the job, which means there was probably a reason your arrows blew you up." Wally countered.

"Touché." He nodded. "Dying as a civilian is a pretty bad way to go."

Glancing over at Wally, he noticed how tense he was. Dying, shit - he was probably thinking about Barry and Bart again. Sure, they were fine now, but those had been some of the worst times in his life.

"Hey, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." Roy added, hoping it was reassuring. "You don't need to worry."

"I will anyway." Wally stated. "I always do."

"I know, Walls. I know."

Roy pulled into their designated parking space and parked. "I've got the aloe."

Wally nodded, then got out of the car. "Oh, I've got your towel... And my shirt." 

"Okay."

Once they were satisfied everything that needed to come out of the car was out of the car, they headed up to their place. It wasn't bad, as far as apartments on this side of town were. It was small, one bedroom and one bathroom with a little living room and tiny kitchen. It always smelled kind of weird because of the various hero activity, but it was still home.

"Alright, sit on the floor; I'll go see if we do have any aloe left before we open this one." Roy said over his shoulder, tossing the bottle onto the couch and heading for the bathroom.

"Can do." 

The bathroom, as always, was a disorganized mess. Roy supposed it was partially his fault, all of his hair dye and other product did take up some space. Finally, after digging through, he found the bottle. He was glad they had made the call to get more, because this stuff looked old. Really old. Like Wally had taken it with him when they first moved in together, old. How long did it take for aloe vera to dry, anyway?

"Alright, new stuff it is." He decided before throwing the other bottle away. "We should've gotten some before we went to the beach, and put some in the fridge!"

"I didn't exactly plan on getting sunburnt!" Wally called back. "Now c'mere, I can't get my back with this stuff."

"Fine, fine." Roy flipped the lights off and wandered back into their little living room.

Sitting down behind Wally, he grabbed the bottle from where it was lying on the floor. He had already gotten his arms, looked like. Shaking it thoroughly, Roy poured it on his hands first, then slathered it on Wally's back.  
Instantly, he made a noise akin to a moan.

"Oh, that's so cold." He breathed, shoulders going tense under Roy's hands.

"Yeah, you got pretty burnt." Roy poured some more aloe into his hand. "I can feel how hot you are, and it's kinda ridiculous."

"Thank you." Wally turned and winked, a sly grin pulling at his lips.

Roy scoffed. "Shut up, you moron."

"You love it." Wally was still smirking, Roy could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna get your sides, so don't freak out too much." Roy warned.

Wally shrugged. "I'm not that-"

The moment Roy touched him he jumped.

"-ticklish. Fine, I am. Be gentle with me you- asshole!" Wally stammered, squirming as Roy applied the aloe vera.

"There, okay, done." Roy announced. "Want me to get your front?"

Wally paused for a moment. "I think I'll get that myself. You should go shower off."

"Alright." Roy nodded, kissed him, then stood up. "Hey, Wally?"

"What?" He turned and looked up at him.

"Aloe-v you Vera much." Roy said, trying to keep from laughing.

Wally blinked. "What?"

"A-love you Vera much." Roy repeated, putting a little more clear emphasis.

"You idiot!" Wally burst into laughter, shaking his head. "I love you too, now go clean yourself."

Roy grinned. "Yep." 

"That was awful!" Wally called after him as he walked back to the bathroom.

Roy could still hear Wally snickering up until he turned the water on. He swore that he loved that sound more than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at Supertinywords, or Supertinybats <3
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
